Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+3y = 2$ $-4x+6y = 4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+3y = 2$ $3y = 2x+2$ $y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+6y = 4$ $6y = 4x+4$ $y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.